Big Banger Radio
The Big Banger Radio (or simply Big Banger) is a radio found in all levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail. It was implemented in version 0.44. The Big Banger Radio appears as a large, neon pink boombox-style radio with bright green trim on its speakers and yellow/green flame decals on its sides. Two large blocky speakers can be seen on either side of its front, with two smaller holes above them. Four curved black tubes can be seen protruding from the back. Between these speakers is a large track-selection screen, which allows the player to select the song they want to play, start/stop the current song, or change the volume. The selection screen features a scrolling marquee of text displaying the artist and title of the current song. If the radio is turned off, the marquee will continually scroll the text of the last song played. Usage The radio can be operated in much the same way as most other electronic devices in the game, such as the J-HARM or Punchomatic. To use it the player must have the hands tool selected, then hover over the screen, causing a small cursor to appear. They can then manipulate the cursor to change the radio's options. Big Banger Supernova The Big Banger Radio comes in a variation known as the "Big Banger Supernova". It is essentially a much larger version of the standard Big Banger Radio, but with a different interface background featuring the word "Supernova". The Big Banger Supernova is far more powerful than the standard version, capable of shaking nearby objects more violently and affecting a larger radius. Shortly after being activated, the Big Banger Supernova will instantly increase its volume to the maximum setting. The shaking will ignite any nearby Solar Flares, and set off nearby Mining Explosives. If they are within its radius, it will activate any other Big Banger Radios in the current level, changing their volume to the maximum setting. Unlike the regular Big Banger, there is a hazard warning/disclaimer at the bottom of the Big Banger Supernova screen: "WARNING: Use may result in deafness, blindness, loss of life and psychosis. We hold no responsibility for rips in the space-time continuum." Currently, the Big Banger Supernova can only be found in the level, Unearthly Excavation, although it can be brought to other levels through the use of the Janitor's Trunk. It doesn't fit inside the trunk, but it can be placed on top of it for the same results. The Big Banger Supernova can be seen in action in Smidge204's video on YouTube. Funk Ninja The Funk Ninja was the radio model used in Santa's Rampage and Shadow Warrior before the DLCs were merged into the main game. It used a completely different model than the Big Banger, with a body closer to a standard radio than a boombox. The Funk Ninja is still found in the Shadow Warrior DLC. It has no interactable buttons, so its songs cannot be changed, and it can be turned off by holding left click while it is in the players hands. It can also be be incinerated, if the player wishes to stop the music. Ice-Cold Banger The Ice-Cold Banger is the new Santa's Rampage reskin of the Big Banger, replacing the Funk Ninja. It features a red body color, a Christmas-themed UI, and a separate Christmas-related custom song list. The Ice-Cold Banger screen also features a disclaimer at the bottom: "WARNING: Use may result in festive feelings and hypothermia. We hold no responsibility for the loss of toes, finances, or Elf workers." Bad-Banger The Bad-Banger is the House of Horror reskin of the Big Banger. It has an orange and green color scheme, a Halloween-themed UI, and a list of custom songs to match the atmosphere of the level. The Bad-Banger screen also features a disclaimer: "WARNING: Use may result in summoning of interdimensional beings. We hold no responsibility for the loss of life, sanity, or souls of users." Double-Oh Banger The Double-Oh Banger 'is The Vulcan Affair's reskin of the Big Banger. It has a black and grey color scheme, a spy-themed UI, and a new custom list of songs to match the feel of the level. The Double-Oh Banger features a disclaimer on the bottom: ''"WARNING: May result in increased international espionage. We are not responsible for loss of documents, henchmen, or DNA." Songs Note that all artists listed below are purely fictitious and all songs were created by Arn Richert of RuneStorm (a.k.a. ShadowBlade on the Steam discussion boards). '''Big Banger The following is a list of songs currently played by the Big Banger. # Jungle Jazz - Bongo in the Congo # The Escalator Crew - Squeaky Clean # Biohazardous Waste Leak - Goo # The Zoologists - Monkeyfire # Dirty Razors - Shrieker # Red Pill - Spaced Out # Cobbled Hoppers - Polka 2180 # Strung Out Orchestra - The Ballad of Rick Rodney; Space-Pirate # Skunks in the Machine - Chemical Roach # Zero Boy - Karoshi Ghost # Janitor Nation - Cleanup Menu # Janitor Nation - Darkwash Ice-Cold Banger The following is a list of Christmas-themed songs created specifically for the Ice-Cold Banger in Santa's Rampage. All are by the fictional artist "Santa's Ruin": # Workshop Cleanup # March of the Elves # Whiskey and a Shotgun # Red Snow # Ghost of Christmas SLASHED! Bad-Banger The following is a list of songs created for House of Horror's Bad-Banger: # Bloated Corpse - Grave of Maggots # Undead & Unfed - Zombie Horde # Crusher - Bonesong # Thunderbird - The Final Destination # Scream Team - It Came From the Pumpkin Patch # Ed Gallows - Hells Bells Double-Oh Banger The following is a list of songs created for The Vulcan Affair's Double-Oh Banger. # Tuxedos & Torpedoes - The D# is for Danger # Gilded Digits - Oil Drums # Atomic Bonds - Water Re-Tension # Hyperspeeder - Running Man # White Cat - Shaken. Stirred. Blended. Consumed # Zipline - Spy in the Ointment # Well Orchestrated - String Theory # Thresher - Master of the Rodents There is an option in the main menu to play all available songs on all radios, regardless of map or theme. Advertisement A vendor has a small chance of giving an advertisement for the Big Banger Supernova instead of the desired item. According to the advertisement, the company that produces the radios is called Phat Bassics. The advertisement reads as follows: :Phat Bassics Big Banger: The Apocalypse Is Here! When 11 just won't do! The new Big Banger: Supernova takes it to the next level with its space-time shattering bass! Set yourself apart and bounce like a true playa. When they hear you coming, they'll know. There's a man who knows what matters! Limited Edition, get it NOW! Say NO to mediocrity, say YES to Phat Bassics! Notes * The Big Banger Radio, Big Banger Supernova, Bad-Banger, and Double-Oh-Banger are off by default when starting a level and set to half of its maximum volume level. * The Funk Ninja and Ice-Cold Banger are on by default to set the mood for their respective maps. * When active and at full volume, the radio will shake violently. This effect is most noticeable in zero-gravity environments such as Zero-G Therapy or Gravity Drive, as the radio bounces in all directions when gravity is turned off. The shaking, both in zero and normal gravity, makes it extremely difficult to change or stop songs on the radio once it has begun to play. When attempting to change songs, it is recommended that players "hold" the radio against a corner between two walls or objects, making it easier to steady the device. ** This shaking effect is directly linked to the set volume of the radio. The lower the volume, the less it will shake. It is therefore recommended that players lower the radio's volume to the lowest level before starting the radio, and then adjusting the volume to their liking. This way they are able to find a preferred balance between volume and the shaking effect. ** At loud volumes, the Big Banger shakes even more violently, and can also shake smaller objects in its vicinity. Caution is recommended when choosing a place to turn it on. ** As well as the setting on the Big Banger itself, the Big Banger's vibrations are also directly linked to how high the game's master volume is set. Meaning a high master volume and low Big Banger volume will still result in moderate shaking, unlike a low master and Big Banger volume, which would result in low vibrations, and so on. * There is presently no way for the player to insert their own MP3 songs to play on the radios, as the game's engine does not support MP3 format. It does support WAV files, but unfortunately the engine cannot load content such as music from outside existing content packages. Please note that attempting to mod the radio incorrectly will likely crash the game. If the player wishes to have different music, it is advised to turn off in-game music and run their choice of music program in the background. Trivia The developers originally intended the Big Banger to play 1920s music. As developer BlackEagle put it: :"Typically jazz, Broadway and many nondescript tunes of the era. The idea was to give the Janitor some very archaic tastes. The music was to be a terrible cacophony you couldn't help but turn off. Those who've played Fallout 3 would know exactly the kind of music I mean. :At any rate, we eventually decided against it. It was difficult to get suitable samples under free license, not to mention that making our own music would be more unique and interesting."Developer Trivia on Steam References Category:Special Objects